Drawings and Feelings
by Tenshuki
Summary: Shizuru finds a confession in her locker. Typical, but no name, and Shizuru wants to thank that person. It's a drawing of a kitten, saying "I love you." The kittens Black with Yellow eyes.....sound familiar?


**Me: Well, heres that Mikoto/Shizuru oneshot!**

**Nao: You actually wrote one?!**

**Me: Let me tell you, it was NOT easy**

**Nao: What the hell...?**

**Me: -**shrugs**- I said I would so... GO!  
**

* * *

Drawings and Feelings

* * *

"Hurry it up, Fujino!" Haruka yelled at her friend, tapping her foot on the ground. Her small mousy girlfriend was trying her best to calm her down, but not even Yukino's shy cuteness could make up for Shizuru being slow and having to say hello to just about _Every. Single. Person_ in the school.

Shizuru waved off her friend and opened her locker to put her shoes inside, only to pause at the envelope wedged in the small space. Placing her shoes in the floor, she slowly reached out and took hold of the white paper, pulling it out only a little bit, "Haruka, Yukino, go on without me. I'd hate to make you guys late to class..." she said, letting her sentence drift.

"Fine!" Haruka yelled, throwing her hands up and marching down the busy hall. Yukino looked between her girlfriend and Shizuru before following the blonde.

Shizuru pulled the envelope all the way and opened it, pulling out a folded paper. She undid the paper and giggled at what was on it. There was a small black kitten drawn there. It was beautifully done and looked very real, around its neck was a thread necklace with a green gem at the end. It was blushing slightly with wide yellow eyes and had a speaking bubble protruding from its mouth. Inside the bubble were the words: _Shizuru Fujino, you know me but not as the person to give you this. I love you._

A confession? She had gotten those before, but they were always cheap chocolates or a store bought card or a hand picked flower. This was... different to say the least. She'd have to thank the person who gave this to her. Checking over the paper and the envelope, she saw no name. A confession with no name. Perfect.

Feeling her face drop, Shizuru thought about it and figured being late for her first class wouldn't hurt anyone. She'd just go check the art club, figure out her drew it and thank them, and would be on her way to class. This was, after all, one of the more realistic drawings she had seen. It had to be professionally done by a talented artist with experience.

After the bell rang a few minutes later, she made her way down the hall of the second story towards the art room. She knocked and opened the door, seeing no one but the teacher that sponsored it, "Ara... Midori-san? **You **are the art club sponsor?"

"Hey! Fujino! How you doing?" Midori grinned, turning and leaning against her desk. "Of course, I love making people think the wrong things about me."

Shizuru rolled her eyes and went up to the woman, holding out the kitten picture, "I'd like to know if anyone in the club might have drawn this."

Midori took her picture, taking a single glance before shaking her head with a wider grin, "Really Shizuru, another confession?"

"Yes, but it doesn't have a name. It really is beautiful and I'd like the thank the person. So then, you know who it is?" Shizuru asked hopefully.

"Nope, not a clue. All the kids in my club are anime freaks and only draw people. Weirdos." Midori shrugged, handing the paper back. Shizuru's face fell again until the familiar sound of a motorcycle sounded. Both woman looked out the window to see a raven haired girl walking out of the forest, most likely just showing up for the school day. "Kuga, last as usual. Why don't you ask her? Her and the other Himes probably know where this came from."

"Thank you, Midori-sensei." Shizuru bowed politely to the teacher, who grinned back sheepishly.

Shizuru met Natsuki in the hall and asked her about the picture. Natsuki was hesitant, but said no and maybe to ask Yukino since she was so smart.

At lunch, Shizuru went to the student council table in the lunch room and asked Yukino about it. She too as hesitant, but had no answer. It was Reito that said he had seen it some where before and to maybe ask Tate.

Tate was in her next class, so she asked him about it there. He said he had absolutely no clue, and was pretty earnest. Right before the class ended, he passed her a note saying to ask Mai about it.

After her last class, she did just that. Mai took one look at the picture and what it said and smiled lovingly, "Shizuru, come with me. I know who did this." she said. Shizuru smiled widely and followed her outside. They went to the schools café and met up with Mikoto, Natsuki and Tate all sitting there eating ramen. "Everyone, look who I brought."

Three heads snapped up. Two went back down. One stayed and blushed. Looking at a thread necklace with a green gem on the end that was around Mikoto's neck, Shizuru blushed slightly and sat down next to the girl. "So then, it was you who gave me this?"

Mikoto sat rooted in her spot and nodded, looking down.

Mai noticed the tense air and ushered the other two students away. Natsuki and Tate protested, but were sent away by Mai's motherly look. The busty woman winked at her cat-like friend before following the others.

Leaning down, Shizuru placed a small kiss on Mikoto's cheek. "Thank you, Mikoto-kun."

Placing a hand over her cheek, Mikoto looked up at the older girl with a large grin, "So you liked it?!" she yelled in excitement.

Shizuru giggled and nodded, laying the picture out in front of them. "I thought it was sweet, since most confessions I get are store bought. I looked for the artist all day to thank her."

"So then... you get a lot of confessions?" Mikoto asked, her mood deflating. She sunk in her chair pouted at nothing.

Feeling a tug at her heart strings, Shizuru placed her hand other the girl's and smiled, "How about we take a walk and discuss where our first date shall be?"

Mikoto jumped up in her seat and grinned like a child, "Really?! Thanks Shizuru! I didn't think you'd like me cause I'm younger and cause it always seemed like you and Natsuki were like destiny's couple or something and everyone thinks I like Mai, but her and Nao have had this thing going on for a few months and it's so cool that you accepted cause Natsuki said it was corny and you'd never go for it and Tate and Mai said to just do it before it was too late and I worked on it for like a whole week and I didn't know what to d-"

She was cut off from her long rant by Shizuru's lips. It was a sweet chast kiss, until Mikoto's tongue broke through and swept across Shizuru's own. Shizuru gasped and pulled away, putting a hand over to mouth in shock. Mikoto sat there licking her lips before she grinned up at the woman innocently, "What?"

Shizuru smiled softly and stood up, "So, how about that walk?"

Jumping up and hugging Shizuru's arm, Mikoto nodded and stated walking with her. "So where are we walking to?" the cat-like girl asked.

Shizuru tapped her chin and lit up with an idea, "How about by the river? And on the way you can tell me about Mai and Nao being together, hmm?"

* * *

**Me: :3**

**Shizuru: Ara... a Mikoto/Shizuru fic, Shu?**

**Me: -**shrugs**- Ehhhh blahhh nahhh**

**Nao: ...Should we get out a dictionary?**

**Mai: Shu just does that when she doesn't want to answer something**

**Mikoto: When did I learn to kiss with tongue?**

**Nao: You dont remember? I taught you when we -**covers mouth**- O.o'''**

**All: O.o'''**

**(awkward silence)  
**

**Mikoto: OH I remember now!! But wasn't Nina there too?**

**(silence)  
**

**Me: o.o NINA!!!**

**Nina: Yes?**

**Shizuru: You have kissed my kitten??**

**Nina: o.o .............NAO!?!?!**

**Nao: IT SLIPPED!!!**

**Me: -**grins and laughs**- ... Its fun over here!!!  
**


End file.
